


Ira

by Lexitennant2



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Not A Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexitennant2/pseuds/Lexitennant2
Summary: The Rogue Avengers show up and Ira isn't having it.Disclaimer:I understand that the way I've written the Rogues paints them in a bad light, but please refrain from hating on it. This isn't a fix it team Iron Man kind of fic, that's not in the tags. Please don't read if you were expecting the rogues to have a fair standing.





	Ira

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short fic with an Original Character who's as done with the Rogues as I am. I might write more about her later on but this is to be read as a stand alone.

“And over here is going to be the common room, it’s equipped with essentials for everyone to enjoy themselves.” Ira motioned to the large room behind her as she led the group of teenagers into the room.

 

“You will all have access to this room when you aren’t training, or just need so time to cool down and have fun.” She brought the small group over to a cluster of game tables - air hockey, pool, and table tennis to name a few - and she let them look everything over as she continued.

 

“This section is for being as loud as you want, there are also tables in the back for board games and card games. You are also allowed to bring and eat food from the cafeteria, the vending machines, or the kitchen here. Just make sure you keep the place clean.” 

She pointed out a sitting area full of bean bag chairs with a large TV that had multiple game controllers surrounding, before continuing the tour and bringing them through a sliding door to the other side of the room where she explained that this was a quieter zone, more so for reading and studying. There were plush leather couches with pillows and blankets spread out everywhere. She then explained that on Fridays the area was designated as a movie night and the teens were more than welcomed to join the Avengers during the movie.

 

One of the teenage girls raised her hands and Ira smiled.

 

“What can I do for you Daisy?”

 

“I was wondering if there were any access points to here besides through the cafeteria.”

 

Ira pursed her lips and thought of how best to answer the question. While it was true the kids were allowed to roam around the compound as it was basically their home, there were still areas off limits to them, the active Avengers rooms and Tony’s area being such places they weren’t supposed to go to without express permission. That’s why the common room was so huge, so that they could all have a chance to hang out.

 

“It also connects to the Avengers side, but you don’t need to worry about that.” Ira didn’t see the sense in lying, but she wasn’t going to offer anything more than that.

  
Daisy nodded and shared a look with Kamala but didn’t say anything else.

 

“This area can also be used for visitations of your family or friends as long as it’s been properly organized.” Ira said just as Peter shot his hand up.

 

He lowered his hand down immediately, blushing with slight embarrassment. Ira wasn’t a mind reader, but she knew the boy well enough that he would want to bring his friends and Aunt May to the compound. The other Avengers had figured out that the other teens would also want to bring people they knew over, so after a struggle with the Accords council it was decided as long as they stayed in specifically designated areas, filled out the right paperwork and were supervised, they could bring anyone they wanted. 

 

Hela raised her hand next to ask a question but FRIDAY cut her off before a word could be said.

 

**I apologize for interrupting but there is an issue that demands your attention Ms.Ira.**

 

Ira frowned and then looked at the five teens before her. Harley and Peter were standing at attention, aware that something big was going down. Hela, Daisy, and Kamala were looking at Ira for direction.

 

“Why don’t you all go back to your rooms, get yourself situated and begin unpacking.” She ushered them back to the entrance that connected to the cafeteria and towards the dorm entrances.

 

“Will someone be watching them?” She asked FRIDAY as she started taking off her heels, holding them in her hands. She was always faster in a crisis without the dreadful heels making her run like an injured gazelle. 

 

**Pepper is already on her way over. Please head over to Tony’s living room, I’m unlocking the doors as we speak.**

 

FRIDAYS Irish accent was thickening with emotion and Ira cursed. She broke into a sprint, barely slowing down to open the doors blocking her from Tony’s living room. She tossed her heels somewhere to the side as she ran through the compound room and into the maze that was the Avengers area that would lead to the outside and then Tony’s part of the compound.

 

“What’s the situation?” She asked as she waeaved through the hallways.

 

**Boss has some unexpected visitors and I’ve decided he needs some backup.**

 

Ira cursed the luck that the intruders had chosen that day to break in. No one was at the compound except for Ira, Tony, Pepper, and the kids. And how the hell did the intruders even get in?

 

Her answer came as she slammed into Tony’s living room.

 

The Rogue Avengers were in a fighting stance against Tony, who had raised his hand up and was wearing the watch gauntlet.

 

They all faltered at Ira bursting into the room and took in her sweaty and barefooted appearance.

 

“Oh come on, I had this handled.” Tony looked up at the ceiling, giving it a glare.

 

**Boss.** FRIDAY sounded exactly like Peppers when Tony wouldn’t come out of his lab and take a break. 

 

Ira briskly walked over to Tony’s side and positioned herself so she was standing slightly in front of him. He threw her an incredulous look but she ignored it.

 

“What do you want?” She asked, keeping her stance solid.

 

“Ira.” Tony warned trying to get her behind him, or at least next to him, but she refused to budge and he gave up with a huff.

 

“Who the hell are you?” One of the Rogue Avengers asked, stepping forward to make himself known. He was short but still taller than Tony, and had a stocky build with spiked hair.

 

“I could ask you the same thing, now answer me, what do you want?” She demanded, her glare intensifying when the man she easily identified as Captain America took a step forward. 

 

“We’re just here to talk to Tony.”

 

“And talking to Tony involves breaking into the compound?”

 

“H-He wasn’t answering us.” Captain America sputtered.

 

Ira raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

 

“So you decided it was ok to illegally come here and harass him?”

 

“We are here legally.” A brunette woman said, and Ira recognized that accent right away.

 

Her fists clenched and she blocked Tony off even more. That witch wasn’t going anywhere near Tony.

 

“They were pardoned yesterday.” Tony said softly and Ira looked at him shocked. She was sure that they wouldn’t be pardoned for another few years, if they ever were at all. 

  
She turned back to the Rogues and crossed her arms over her chest.

  
“Either way you can’t just break in, there are so many other steps you can take to try and talk to Tony, though why anything you have to say is worthy of him hearing it is beyond me.”

 

“Hey!” The shorter, spiky haired man said. “We have every right to be here, we’re Avengers, and this is the Avengers compound.” He said talking to her as if she was a child.

 

Ira blinked and let out a laugh, looking back at Tony with amusement.

 

“Did he really just say they’re still Avengers?”

 

Tony’s lip twitched and he shrugged, putting away the gauntlet when he saw the determined look in Ira’s eyes behind the amusement.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Captain America asked getting a confused look on his face. “We are the Avengers.”

 

“I’ll let you handle this?” Tony asked, starting to edge towards the exit that would lead him back to the other part of the compound.

 

Ira nodded, before schooling her features so she was more professional. Her inner Pepper needed to be in control right now.

 

“You all are in violation of your pardon then, I can guarantee that your pardon allows you to come here without being supervised.” 

 

“Actually, we’re to be housed here starting tomorrow.” The witch said smugly.

 

Ira frowned, her Pepper impression falling away super quickly.

 

“What?” She snapped.

 

Captain America smiled a golden boy smile. “The accords council is having us be housed here. It is the Avengers compound, and we are Avengers after all.”

 

Except for a redhead who Ira guessed was Black Widow, everyone was regarding her with a smug expression. She was faintly aware that three members weren’t there but she was getting very angry and she wanted those people out of here.

 

Captain America started to walk in the direction that Tony went and Ira snapped.

 

Tony had once told her after the first time she’d transformed that she needed to warn him because he’d nearly had  a heart attack. She was going to enjoy the looks of horror the Rogue Avengers were bound to have.

 

“You will not follow him.” She yelled, feeling her powers course through her.

 

The room was filled with a heavy tension as Ira’s body began to make loud crackling sounds. Her eyes changed to a bright white and she raised her hands, her entire body starting to glow like her eyes.

 

The Rogue Avengers watched with horrific fascination and Captain America backed up, reaching behind his back for a shield that wasn’t there.

 

She took a threatening step forward and in an instant her body was surrounded by pale blue lightning, her eyes shining brighter to match.

 

“You will not follow him.” She repeated when she saw Captain America trying to move forward again. Her voice crackled along with her body and she angrily pointed at them.

 

“Now get the hell out of here.” 

 

Ira had no problem with comparing the Rogue Avengers to chickens running with their heads cut off as they bolted out of Tony’s living room.

**Author's Note:**

> Daisy Johnson is technically 17 when she is recruited, and not as old as she is on the SHIELD tv show so I'm just sticking to the original comic self, I also needed more kids so I figured why not use Hela? I am a supporter of Hela as Loki's daughter rather than his sister, so in this world Loki gets a redemption arc and his daughter gets to be a superhero in training.
> 
> Endgame is coming out in 3 days and I just need some happiness right now, so pls don't hate on this since it is a Team Iron Man fic.


End file.
